Kyoto's Double 60's
Kyoto's Double 60's is a hundred mile long city located in the eastern most nation in Yoma it features a massive mountain to the west with a large forest wrapped around it. The large city was created when parts of Kyoto and other cities in Japan were sacked and burned during various eras in Japan's history. Instead of the nations being destroyed most powerful mountain, forest, and river gods forced them into Yoma to the growing city. As time went on some parts of the city appeared with basic electricity and the people within worked with the Yokai and Demons of Yoma to give the entire city electricity and forms of power created from magic as well as multiple magic based resources. The city uses architecture mostly from the Edo period, with most buildings interconnected with walkways or doors leading between buildings. This is because when buildings were brought into Yoma the minor gods could not control where the buildings appeared, meaning that most buildings were connected together in some way. After Yokai started to interact with the people in the city, they began to help the humans space out the buildings and within ten years the city was growing. The city itself is located on a massive flat top mountain to the North with the city being located on the very low slant of the mountains valley, which makes it perfect for agriculture and housing. Thanks to the slant of the valley not exceeding ten degrees which makes it near impossible for the people to worry about the buildings being pushed lower down the valley during a mudslide. Located at the very bottom of the valley is what is known as Yomi's Wellspring, a seemingly endless pit of darkness which used to be the flatland of the valley and divides both sides of the valley. City Layout divided into four different wards and while each ward does not have a specific purpose they all seem to be a specialized location within the city. Each ward can be identified as a single purpose and is categorized as the Black Ward, Gray Ward, White Ward, and Silver Ward. Located at the eastern most fringe of the Gray and Silver is what is known as the Red Ward, an unofficial ward of Double 60's. Black Ward Located at the basin of the valley, the Black Ward is the massive agriculture area that spans twenty five miles worth of city land. The lowest part of land in front of the bridge is a large bamboo forest spanning ten miles which is home of a few wandering spirits within the short amount of space. On one side is ten miles for growing most foods. There is an area which spreads out forty miles, larger than the actual Ward itself. This is because it is part of a forested area of the Spirit Glow Forest was created to house most of the farmlands. In this place it is split between the raising of farm animals. Thanks to the fact that it is forested area only fifteen miles is only considered part of the Ward, the rest is still considered the forest. Gray Ward Located just above the Black Ward, the Gray Ward is a thirty mile long ward which is where most of the housing is located. Closer to the Black Ward most of the homes are spread out as mostly farmers live there but the closer one gets to the Silver Ward the closer together the houses are and they are in more of a neighborhood setting. There are very few entrances into the sealed off Red Ward, but the only places these entrances are located are in the Gray Ward and in a single case, an entrance shared between the border of the Gray and Silver Wards. Silver Ward The Silver Ward is complete comprised of businesses and a large market place. The ward itself is twenty five miles across and is filled to the brim with shops. The shops range from large buildings to small vendors located in alley ways. Even though it only twenty five miles worth of space it somehow has over two hundred shops and sellers located within the tiny amount of space. White Ward The White Ward takes up the remaining twenty miles of space and even spreads seven miles up the large mountain which is not counted as part of the city. The White Ward is filled with Shinto, Buddhist, and Confucianism temples. Many of the temples are interconnected thanks to the massive gardens, pagodas, and rivers interlocking the area. Many of them have come together to care for the large gardens and rivers, though each temple cares for shrines individually. This is in exception to the single temple, shrine, and Torii at the base of the Ketsueki Sakura Mountain and leading to the top of the mountain, these are run by the Kazahana. Red Ward The Red Ward is a red light district built into a cavern system at the edge of the Gray to the Silver Wards. The buildings are all completely black lit only by the red lights and lanterns which serve to illuminate the entire area red. Divided into an upper and lower level the two acting as a single unofficial Ward to which most people go to relax, unwind, and make extra money. While some of the actions in the ward are illegal, it is not considered a part of the Double 60s and as such can not be policed by the government of the 60's or the caste of warrior monks who serve as protectors of the city. Locations Kazahana Mansion Located at the top of the Ketsueki Sakura Mountain, the Kazahana have set up a large base of operations in the Shiden-Zukuri style, but not following the large castle like structure. It is instead is formed from four buildings structured together as one. The main house is a two story building that takes up three thousand square feet in perimeter, this excludes the sixty foot perimeter garden cut out of the center of the home. The lower floor has no real doors and instead contains a wrap around porch which is located around the outside of the home as well as the middle garden. The porch contains sliding doors leading into every room on the lower floor. On the first floor there is a kitchen, dinning room, sitting room, garden, meeting room two bathrooms, the bedrooms of Sky Kazahana, Bob Vento, a guest bedroom, and the bedrooms that used to belong to Sean Nanase. At the eastern edge of the house is a large family styled hot springs which is cut off from the rest of the Kazahana property and overlooks the whole of the city a few hundred feet below. At the top floor is where most of the bedrooms are located. On each section of the house there is a single bathroom and four bedrooms most of which remain empty. The rooms located here belong to Dawn Snow, Musai Kazahana, Tsuki Kazahana, Lilin Ando, Niklaus Vento, Sora Kazahana, Mika Inoue, Jay, and Tina. On the North and South sides are two small homes both of which are attached to the main house by a porch which leads to the front doors of each home. Each home has its own sitting room, kitchen, dinning room, three normal bedrooms, and one master bedroom. The house on the North is currently empty and was at one point occupied by the Vento family until they separated. The house on the South was formerly occupied by the Nanase family. Ketsueki Sakura Mountain The Blood Cherry Blossom Mountain is named due to its most well known feature which is a hundred foot tall cherry blossom tree. The tree was one of the original symbols of the Kazahana when the first Kazahana Mansion was created on the top of the mountain. After most members of the clan were killed off they were all buried beneath the tree, turning the pink blossoms blood red. The tree is actually the host for the mansion, as the entirety of the mansion is grown from the tree using magic. The mountain features its own shrine and a set of Torii which follow the mountain through the Spirit Glow Forest and up to the Kazahana property above. Both of these things are run by the Kazahana. The temple and shrine are run by Ryuji Kazahana, one of the distant cousins of Sky Kazahana. The shrine is a popular destination to communicate with the gods and the Kami of the mountain and forest due to its connection to the Spirit Glow Forest. Blood Cherry Tree One of the most important features of the Kyoto Double 60's this is a giant cherry blossom tree which grows at the top of Ketsueki Sakura, growing up to a hundred feet tall and three hundred across. It is an enchanted tree having been fed off of blood and bodies of the Kazahana since the family had set up on the mountain for years burying their dead within the hollow mountain within the roots of the tree. Doing this enchanted the tree, causing it to get a life of it's own and create thousands of Shikigami that the Kazahana use for tasks around the home. Next, the tree was used to grow the entire mansion as well as the side homes and forge, all of which are completely alive and bend to the will of the Kazahana by shifting rooms or creating smaller homes on the mountain. When entering into the mountain people can find the tree grows well into the mountain, its roots having been used to create passageways between the main house and the shrine. It was also used to create a smaller shrine which extends from the base of mountain to the top, within it is a small amount of fire from Amaterasu. Pathways The Yomi Wellspring is a massive gap in the earth spans nearly a hundred miles separating Kyoto Double 60's and The Infinite City. It has a bridge that connects the two cities from North to South and spans the full of the Wellspring. Half of the bridge which was created by the 60's is a wooden arch bridge, the second half of the bridge created as a steel suspension bridge by the Infinite City. The two bridges use supports attached to either edge of the pits and steel wires to keep them attached to massive supports at the tops of either end of the pit. The two sides of the bridge were heat and pressure fused together. Located to the East is a large forest pathway which leads from Kyoto Double 60's to to coastal city of Kabe. The large path leads through some of the least dense parts of the Spirit Light Forest. The pathway itself is over three hundred miles and can take about ten days or so for a normal person to traverse on foot. While the path has the least amount of threats when it comes to monsters or forest spirits, many pirates hide among the path robbing people blind before returning to the many beaches which lead out to sea and further to Kabe. To the West is a denser forest pathway leading through the Spirit Light Forest heading towards the ruins of the city known as Kariko. This part of the forest has the largest concentration of forest spirits which in the most part do not attack humans or Yokai. The only issue is the large concentration of spirits leads for more bestial monsters to live in this area, attracted by the powerful spirits and the massive concentration of magic radiating plants. Trivia Each ward is named thanks to something symbolic within it- *The Black Ward is named for the black soil in the area, showing just how rich in minerals, nutrients, ammonia, phosphorus, and potassium *The Gray Ward is named due to the gray stone roofing tiles built onto most of the roofs in the houses in the district. The stones themselves are gray due to the high concentration of clay and mineral deposits in the rocks *The Silver Ward is named due to silver being one of the most traded and sold metals within the markets in the ward. It is also named because of the silver cloth which is one of the highest commodities in the market. *The White Ward is named thanks to the white robes of the monks worn in the Ward as this is mostly large temples, most of which share gardens, small rivers, or shrines. *The Red Ward is named due to the red lanterns hung in the district which is the only real light source in the streets. It is also named this because it is a red light district. Category:Complete Pages Category:Yamiyō